Un autre monde
by Miss Bloody Mary
Summary: Reprise de l'histoire de Trunk. Et si Bulma n'avait pas eu un mais deux enfants ? rating à voir avec la suite de l'histoire...
1. Intro

_Bonjour_

_Voilà le retour d'une histoire que j'avais déjà publiée mais que j'avais retiré du site après l'avoir plus ou moins abandonné._

_C'est une reprise de l'histoire de Trunk à ma sauce, où Bulma n'a pas eu un mais deux enfants._

_J'espère que ça vous plaira._

_Bonne lecture !_

Intro : La mort n'est que le commencement.

_En fait, je crois bien que je ne l'ai jamais vraiment vu sourire. Aussi loin que me porte mes souvenirs, à aucun moment je n'ai vu ses lèvres s'étirer dans un véritable sourire. De temps à autre ça lui arrivait, c'est vrai, mais ses yeux restaient désespérément vides de toute joie. Il semblait toujours triste… Je crois que la seule fois où il a vraiment été heureux, c'est quand je lui ai dit qu'ensemble on formerait une famille, une vraie. Je lui avais promis que quand tout sera fini, je porterais son enfant. Il a rit. Non, ce n'était pas pour se moquer de moi. Il me croyait sincèrement. Je crois qu'il avait le même rêve que moi depuis des années, mais qu'il n'avait jamais osé y croire. Là, je lui offrais une nouvelle vie, un futur rempli de promesses. Il a eut la faiblesse de me croire, et je crois que ça l'a rendu heureux… Même si son bonheur fut de courte durée… Un jour, je le ramènerais, je le jure._

La jeune femme reporta toute son attention sur la scène du combat. Près d'elle, le jeune San Gohan ne supportait plus de rester là sans rien faire. Elle le sentait bouillir, ses poings se serrant et se relâchent avec un rythme terrible. Il voulait y aller. Il voulait se jeter dans la bagarre et tout faire pour sauver ses amis qui tombaient les uns après les autres. Mais il savait qu'il devait rester là, avec cette pauvre femme et ses deux enfants qui pour le moment dormaient toujours comme des biens heureux. Ils ignoraient tout de ce qui se passait en bas, et c'était très bien comme ça. Ils étaient de toute façon bien trop jeunes pour comprendre que la fin du monde comme on le connaissait était proche.

« Yamcha… » Gémit l'enfant qui se tenait toujours droit comme un « i » au côté de la jeune mère. « Ce n'est pas possible. »

La jeune femme frémit. Si, c'était bien la vérité. Même sans super-pouvoir elle aussi pouvait sentir jusqu'ici le parfum de la mort qui planait au-dessus de cette ville ravagée. Yamcha était tombé. Il n'était certes pas le premier de ses amis à trouver la mort, mais ça lui fit tout de même très étrange. Ils avaient vécu beaucoup de chose lui et elle… Bien sur, aujourd'hui leur histoire était finie. Elle en avait eut assez d'avoir des cornes tellement grosses sur la tête qu'elle risquait de ne bientôt plus passer sous les portes. Et un autre était venu à elle et lui avait fait deux magnifiques enfants. Mais elle l'aimait toujours. C'était devenu son meilleur ami. Depuis la naissance des jumeaux ils se voyaient un peu moins, mais il ne se passait pas une semaine sans qu'ils ne sortent ensemble en ville pour boire un verre et se raconter leur malheur. Et maintenant il était mort.

« San Gohan, je sais que ce n'est pas facile, mais tu ne dois pas y aller. Tu risquerais de mourir et… »

« Je sais. »

Le jeune homme se recula de quelque pas et alla s'effondrer contre la paroi rocheuse qui se trouvait derrière lui. Non, il ne devait pas aller les aider. Il n'était pas encore assez fort, il le savait. Pour le moment, la seule chose qu'il arriverait à faire, c'est ce faire tuer. Mais il ne devait pas mourir. Non. Si jamais tous ses compagnons d'armes venaient à perdre la vie, et c'est ce qui était en train de se produire, alors il deviendrait la seule chance de cette planète.

« Tu sens cette puissance ? » demanda le jeune homme en se tournant vers son amie.

« Oui. Même moi je peux la sentir. »

Gohan se prit la tête à deux mains. Si seulement son père était encore en vie. Oh ! Oui, si seulement… Mais comme le disait si bien sa mère : « avec des « si » on referait le monde. » En vérité, son père lui manquait. Il aurait aimé qu'il soit là pour les aider. Avec Son Goku à leur côté, ils auraient réduit ces cyborgs en pièces en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Depuis qu'il était partit, les autres avaient comme perdu leur combativité. C'était vraiment étrange, mais ses amis étaient devenus comme moins forts depuis la mort de ce grand guerrier.

« Petit cœur. » se contenta de dire le jeune homme.

La femme au cheveu bleu le regarda et poussa un soupir. Satan-Petit cœur venait de disparaître, emportant avec lui les boules de cristal et leur seule chance de ramener les autres guerriers à la vie. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû combattre lui non plus ?

« Ils sont définitivement mort. » murmura-t-elle comme pour s'en convaincre. « On ne pourra pas les ramener à l'aide de la magie du dragon. »

« Non. Mais tout n'est pas fini. Végéta et Tenshinhan ne sont pas encore vaincu. »

« Oui. Tu as raison, nous n'avons pas le droit de perdre espoir trop vite. »

Mais bien vite les deux amis avaient dut revenir à la raison. Végéta fut bientôt le seul à faire face aux envahisseurs, et si le fils de Goku en croyant sa force, il était quasiment mort.

« Bulma tu sais… Je crois que c'est la fin. »

Comme pour appuyer ses paroles, les deux enfants se mirent à pleurer. La jeune femme se dirigea vers ses petits anges et prit le garçon dans ses bras. Elle lança un rapide coup d'œil à son ami qui poussa un soupir avant de venir prendre la petite fille. Aussitôt qu'elle fut dans ses bras, l'enfant se calma. Elle leva sur lui de grands yeux noirs et il ne put rien faire d'autre que sourire, chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire dans un moment pareil. Cette petite était si innocente, s'en était touchant.

« Leur père a disparut. »

« Je sais. Ils me l'ont très bien fait comprendre. »

La jeune femme sera son enfant contre son cœur et se mit à pleurer. San Gohan regarda la jeune orpheline qu'il tenait et se sentit emplit de haine à l'égard des cyborgs qui venaient d'enlever leur père à ces deux petits chéris.

« Je savais qu'en me mettant avec Végéta je n'aurais pas tout les jours la vie facile. Mais je ne m'imaginais pas être veuve à trente ans. »

Les deux rescapés restèrent un long moment sur leur petite montagne. Ici, ils étaient en sécurité. Quand ils furent sur que la menace avait disparut, ils sortirent de leur cachette et se rendirent en silence jusqu'au champ de bataille. Ils portaient toujours les enfants contre eux, ne voulant pas les laisser seul. Avec San Gohan, ils représentaient l'avenir.

La jeune femme tomba à genoux devant le cadavre de l'homme qui lui avait fait des enfants et le regarda. Il avait les yeux fermés et semblait presque calme. On n'aurait pas put confondre son état avec celui d'un homme endormit, mais il n'était pas tellement amoché. La jeune femme glissa la main sous son justaucorps et en ressortit un étrange collier. Elle lui enleva et le glissa dans sa poche, les larmes lui brouillant de nouveau la vue. Bientôt, quand elle se serait occupée des corps de ses amis, elle donnerait ce bijou à sa fille. Elle ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, mais Végéta avait toujours dit que ce collier devait revenir à sa fille avant ses dix ans. Il aurait aimé lui donner lui-même mais maintenant… La jeune femme soupira. Maintenant, tout avait changé.

_Et voilà pour l'introduction._

_Qu'en pensez vous ? Je dois mettre la suite ?_


	2. Chapitre 1

_Bonjour tout le monde_

_Voilà la suite de ma fic, le premier "vrai' chapitre._

_Nous faisons un bond dans le futur et retrouvons un Trink grandit partit aidé son père et les autres à vaincre les cyborgs. _

_Bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 1 : Les jumeaux**

_Des années plus tard…_

Les souvenirs défilaient dans la tête du jeune homme. En lui, il ne résonnait qu'une seule phrase : « _elle va bientôt mourir_ » Il voyait des images sans aucuns rapport les unes avec les autres qui se bousculaient dans son esprit, toutes ponctuées par cette unique phrase. Il avait mal, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire pour se calmer. C'était le pire des combats qu'il eut jamais à livrer. Un combat contre soi-même, un combat contre une vérité inacceptable. Il se voyait enfant, poussant la porte d'une salle où il n'avait pas le droit d'entrer. Il se voyait casser la vitre du salon avec un ballon de football. Il se voyait, adolescent, prendre son premier cours de combat avec Gohan. Il se voyait aux chevets de ce dernier, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Dans chacun de ses souvenirs il était avec Elle et Elle était avec lui. Elle le regardait faire, le consolait, l'aidait à se sortir des pétrins dans lesquelles il se jetait toujours.

Elle.

Elle allait mourir s'il ne faisait rien.

Mourir.

Mais il ne pouvait rien faire…

Rien…

Il n'était pas à ses côtés. Le destin les avait poussé à s'éloigner l'un de l'autre et il ne pouvait plus rien pour Elle.

« Non ! » murmura le jeune homme devant le regard gêné des personnes qui l'entouraient. « Non, je ne veux pas. »

« Trunk, mon chéri… » Tenta une femme aux cheveux bleus. « Tu ne peux rien faire pour elle. »

Le jeune homme se tourna vers la femme, vers sa mère, et lui lança un regard noir. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui rappel son impuissance, et si elle ne pouvait pas le comprendre qu'elle aille au diable.

Si Elle était là, Elle trouverait un moyen. Si les rôles étaient inversés, il savait qu'elle parviendrait à le tirer de ce mauvais pas. Mais Elle n'était pas là, et c'était justement là que se trouvait le problème. Si Elle avait été là, elle ne serait pas entrain de mourir comme un chien dans une autre dimension. Seule.

« _Si un jour je dois mourir, je ne veux pas que ça soit seule._ » lui avait-elle un jour dit. Il lui avait promit que ça n'arriverait pas, que lorsque ce jour viendrait il serait à ses côtés pour l'aider, la soutenir, lui rappeler combien il l'aimait. Il aurait toujours tout fait pour elle, pour son bonheur.

Mais il n'avait pas eu le choix ! Les cyborgs ravageaient chaque jour une nouvelle ville. Dans le monde où il vivait les gens avaient peur, les gens avaient faim, son père et ses amis étaient morts, puis ça avait été au tour de Gohan. Sa sœur et lui étaient devenus la seule et unique chance de ce monde. Ils se battaient presque quotidiennement contre leurs ennemis mais ils n'avaient encore jamais gagné un seul combat. Alors, pour tenter d'au moins sauver quelque chose, leur mère avait réussi à mettre au point une invention géniale : une machine à voyager dans le temps. Elle avait travaillé dur pour parvenir à mettre cette « petite merveille de technologie » sur pied, mais elle y était parvenu. Sa mère était une femme persévérante et elle parvenait presque toujours à ses fins, sauf lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire obéir ses deux enfants, alors là rien n'était gagné d'avance. Elle avait demandé à ses enfants lequel voulait partir dans le passé pour apporter un médicament à Son Goku avant que sa maladie du cœur ne l'emporte. Leur mère était persuadée que si Goku n'était pas mort de cette maladie, les choses auraient pu être bien différentes.

Trunk tremblait d'envi de connaître son père, et sa sœur le savait, alors elle a prétendu avoir le mal des transports pour laisser la place à son frère. Ce dernier savait parfaitement que ce n'était qu'un mensonge, sa sœur n'avait absolument pas malade en voyage, mais il lui avait été reconnaissant de lui laisser la place.

Trunk était donc parti une première fois avec la machine afin d'apporter le médicament à Son Goku. Il en était revenu troublé, mais heureux. Il avait enfin vu leur père, ce père qui était mort quand il n'était encore qu'un bébé et qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Sa mère avait toujours pensé que le jour où il le rencontrerait il serait déçu de découvrir un homme aussi froid que lui. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il avait pu sentir sa force et il comprenait à présent pourquoi sa sœur et lui étaient tellement fort, pourquoi Gohan avait placé toutes ces espérances en eux. Il remarqua également des similitudes entre cet homme et lui, ainsi qu'entre cet homme et sa petite sœur. Il s'était toujours demandé d'où venait le regard noir que pouvait avoir sa sœur quand on la mettait en colère ou que quelque chose la contrariait.

Avant de quitter ce monde où son père et ses amis étaient encore en vie, il leur avait fait une promesse qu'il regrettait amèrement à présent, celle de revenir pour les aider à combattre les cyborgs.

Il avait donc de nouveau quitté son monde deux semaines après son premier voyage, juste le temps de se remettre du voyage en machine qui était vraiment très éprouvant. Il savait que cette fois-ci il partait pour beaucoup plus longtemps, qu'il s'écoulerait autant de temps dans son monde que dans celui-ci. Mais il pensait que tout irait bien. Sa sœur veillait à la sécurité de la ville et les cyborgs semblaient assez calme pour le moment. Il était parti serein.

Et voila que sa mère l'appelait pour lui annoncer qu'il y avait eu un combat entre sa sœur et les robots. Qu'elle s'était défendue comme elle le pouvait et qu'elle avait réussi à sauver beaucoup de vies, mais qu'en contre parti elle était quasiment morte. Il n'y avait plus dans leur monde de médecin assez compétant pour la soigner et elle était en train de se vider de son sang.

De plus, le sang de sa sœur était très particulier puisque, comme le sien, il était le résultat du mélange du sang d'une humaine et d'un saiyan. Même si elle en avait besoin, elle ne pouvait pas subir de transfusion. Personne, à part lui, n'avait un sang compatible avec le sien.

Et lui qui ne pouvait rien faire.

RIEN !

Juste rester derrière son écran à regarder l'image de sa sœur à l'agonie. Il le voyait, ce sang source de toute vie, quitter son petit corps si vulnérable. En cet instant sa part humaine prenait le dessus et il ne restait rien de la guerrière.

« Je ne sers à rien. Je ne peux même pas l'aider. » murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Dans la salle, des personnes qui étaient déjà mortes dans son monde à lui le regardaient avec compassion. Le jeune Gohan en particulier. Bien sûr il ne savait pas l'effet que ça fait d'avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur, mais il pouvait très bien imaginer ce que l'autre ressentait.

Trunk tentait de réfléchir, de trouver une solution, mais ce n'était pas facile. Tout ce qu'il voulait vraiment c'était être à son chevet. Si seulement elle pouvait être prêt de lui… Si seulement il pouvait la faire venir dans ce monde ci.

« Maman… Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'il serait possible que tu utilise la deuxième machine à voyager dans le temps pour l'envoyer ici ? Kats a besoin de moi. »

Sa mère, celle qu'il voyait derrière l'écran et non celle qui se trouvait dans la même pièce que lui et qui n'avait pour le moment pas à s'inquiéter pour ses enfants qui dormaient à l'étage supérieur, s'alluma une cigarette. Trunk se retourna et vit son autre mère, celle de ce monde, faire la moue à la vue de son double en train de fumer.

« Mais tu sais mieux que personne que le voyage à travers le temps est très éprouvant physiquement. A ton dernier retour il t'a fallu plusieurs jours pour t'en remettre. Et vu son état je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle puisse survivre à un tel voyage… »

« Je sais maman, mais comprends moi. Je ne supporte pas l'idée de la laisser mourir sans rien tenter pour la sauver. Elle m'en voudrait… »

« Tu pense vraiment pouvoir faire quelque chose pour elle ? » demanda la femme derrière l'écran. « Tu penses pouvoir l'aider ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Mais je lui ai promis de toujours être là pour veiller sur elle. Envoie là-moi. »

« D'accord. Prends soin d'elle. »

« Promis. »

La transmission se coupa enfin, mettant fin au calvaire du jeune homme. Au moins il n'avait plus sous les yeux le corps presque mort de sa seule sœur, sa jumelle, sa meilleure amie, son double de lui-même. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement mais son visage était devenu rouge, il ne pourrait plus retenir ses larmes bien longtemps. Mais il ne voulait pas pleurer devant son père, il le prendrait pour un lâche.

Trunk se tourna vers ses amis et tenta de sourire mais n'y parvint pas. Face à la douleur qui se dégageait de son visage, ils ne purent rien faire ni rien dire. Ils avaient peur de prononcer les mauvaises paroles ou de lui donner de faux espoirs.

« Désolé de vous imposer ça. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser, vous comprenez ? J'ai déjà assez perdu de monde comme ça, je ne veux pas la perdre en plus. »

Goku s'approcha de l'enfant de son ennemi et de sa meilleure amie et lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Il lança un regard en coin à Végéta qui n'avait pas bougé depuis que Trunk avait commencé à parler avec sa mère et avait vu les images de sa sœur. Il aurait aimé allez le voir pour le secouer un peu. Un de ses enfants allait mourir et l'autre semblait être au plus mal. Mais qu'est ce qu'il attendait pour venir soutenir son fils ? Qu'il se mette à pleurer devant toute l'assemblée ?

« Goku, tu peux nous teleporter à l'endroit où se trouve mon vaisseau ? Elle ne devrait pas tarder et il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. »

***************************

Trunk portait contre lui le corps ensanglanté de sa sœur. Il avait les yeux résolument fixés sur le mur et faisait mine de ne pas sentir son sang chaud couler le long de ses bras. Son cœur battait encore, faiblement c'est vrai mais au moins elle était toujours en vie.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir la venger et envoyer ces cyborgs de malheur dans l'autre monde. Mais le moment n'était pas encore venu. Il devait tout d'abord la soigner et refermer toutes ses plaies avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et que la vie ne la quitte à jamais. Il était déjà étonnant que la jeune fille ait pu survivre au voyage.

Mais si cela devait arriver, si sa sœur devait mourir pendant qu'il tentait de la sauver, alors il l'accompagnerait de l'autre côté. Il ne pouvait concevoir une vie sans elle.

Derrière lui, Bulma finissait de préparer un lit d'appoint au milieu de la pièce. Personne ne savait exactement ce que le jeune homme comptait faire, mais si cela pouvait sauver la jeune fille qu'il tenait contre lui, et à qui il semblait tellement tenir, alors il fallait le laisser faire.

Elle avait installé un grand drap sur le sol pour ne pas tâcher sa moquette, mais déjà le drap devenait rouge à l'endroit où se tenait Trunk, le sang de sa sœur coulant de ses nombreuses blessures.

Le lit enfin prêt, le guerrier y allongea le corps. Il se redressa pour la contempler un instant. Elle était toujours aussi belle malgré le sang qui lui couvrait le visage et rendait ses cheveux poisseux. Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup même si ses cheveux à elle étaient noirs et longs alors que les siens étaient dans les tons mauves. Quand ils se promenaient ensemble, ils n'étaient pas rares de voir des hommes se retourner sur elle et des femmes sur lui. Sa sœur en riait et Trunk ne voyait aucun inconvénient à ce que les jolies jeunes filles le regardent, mais il ne supportait pas quand le regard de vieux pervers se posait sur sa sœur chérie. Il lui arrivait souvent de foudroyer du regard ces hommes pour leur faire peur.

Trunk s'agenouilla auprès de sa sœur et enleva les gants qui recouvraient ses fines mains. Les autres personnes présentes dans la salle furent surprises d'y découvrir de nombreuses cicatrices en forme de pentacles et de cercles. Il glissa ensuite sa main sous le tee-shirt rouge de sang de sa sœur pour en ressortir le collier que sa mère lui avait donné quand elle n'était encore qu'un bébé. Du coin de l'œil, le jeune homme remarqua que son père sursauta à sa vue et porta la main à son cou où se trouvait un bijou similaire.

« Tu as toujours dit à maman que tu voulais que ce collier lui revienne quand elle aurait dix ans. Quand tu es mort, maman as prit le collier sur ton cadavre et l'a donné à Kats. » expliqua Trunk a son père « Tu te doutes ce que je vais tenter de faire à présent. »

« Oui, c'est dangereux. »

« Je sais, mais je ne la laisserais pas mourir seule. »

Le jeune homme reporta alors toute son attention sur sa sœur. Il retira de sa ceinture un fin couteau et l'approcha de sa propre paume. Il y traça un dessin compliqué que sa sœur lui avait apprit bien des années plus tôt et fit le même dans sa main déjà rouge de sang. Il reposa l'arme et regarda autour de lui. Mais il ne cherchait ni réconfort ni leur accord. Il voulait juste qu'ils sachent tous qu'il était prêt à aller jusqu'au bout pour sauver sa sœur.

« C'est nous deux ou personne. »

Alors que sa main se refermait sur celle de sa sœur et que leurs dessins entraient en contact, quelque part dans une des chambres de la maison des bébés, les jumeaux dans ce monde, se mirent à pleurer.

_Alors, est-ce que ce chapitre vous a plut ?_

_Une review pour me le dire ?_

_A bientot pour la suite._


	3. Chapitre 2

_Bonjour tout le monde_

_Voilà la suite de l'histoire, j'espère qu'il vous plaira_

_Bonne lecture_

**Chapitre 2 : Le réveil**

« C'est nous deux ou personne. »

Bulma vit la main de l'homme qu'allait devenir son bébé se refermer sur celle de la femme qu'allait devenir son autre enfant et ne pu s'empêcher de trembler de peur. Quand elle avait vu Trunk pour la première fois, elle s'était sentie fière de l'homme qu'il était devenu. Il était beau, fière, courageux et d'une très grande force. Bien sûr elle s'était montrée déçue d'apprendre qu'il n'avait pas fait d'études, mais le monde dans lequel il vivait ne s'y prêtait pas : son monde avait besoin de guerriers et non d'intellectuels. Mais quand elle avait vu le corps de sa fille, alors sa fierté avait été totale. Elle était belle, bien plus qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. Son corps fin laissait percevoir une très grande puissance. Bien sûr elle était dans un sal état mais cela ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose : sa fille avait le courage de se battre contre ceux qui faisaient souffrir son monde. Et maintenant Trunk venait de lui prendre la main après avoir dessiné ces étranges symboles, semblant sceller leurs destins. Et cette étrange phrase qu'il venait de prononcer, cela signifiait-il qu'il était prêt à mourir pour la sauver ? Comme s'ils avaient senti le danger, ses deux bébés s'étaient mis à pleurer dans leur chambre. Et pourtant Bulma ne bougea pas. Elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ses deux « grands » enfants.

Une grande chaleur envahie la salle dont le foyer semblait être les deux enfants. Leurs mains tremblaient et Trunk semblait avoir du mal à les tenir ensemble. Son visage reflétait la souffrance alors que celui de sa sœur était toujours aussi lisse et calme. Soudain, les cheveux de Kats devinrent rouges et se mirent à voler autour de sa tête alors que ceux de Trunk devenaient jaunes, il se transformait en super-saiyen. San Goku se recula face à une telle puissance. Ainsi unis, les enfants semblaient imbattables. Il se dégageait d'eux une force tellement grande que les murs de la maison se mirent à trembler. Trunk s'évanouit, et les plaies de la jeune fille se refermèrent sous leurs yeux. Il était inutile de nier ce qu'ils voyaient tous, elle était en train de se soigner.

Soudain, Végéta se jeta sur le couple et tira son fils en arrière, coupant la connexion. La force qu'ils dégageaient s'évanouit et il ne resta plus que leurs deux corps inanimés. Les plaies de la jeune fille étaient presque toutes refermées mais Trunk avait en revanche de nouvelles blessures qui étaient apparues sur son corps.

« Il faut les laisser un peu là, ils ne tarderont pas à se réveiller. » assura le jeune papa, encore surprit de ce qu'il venait de faire, c'est-à-dire sauver la vie de ses enfants. Deviendrait-il sentimental ? Goku le regarda en coin en souriant.

« Que c'est-il passé au juste ? » voulu savoir Bulma.

« Il lui a donné de la force pour qu'elle retrouve la sienne. Cela aurait pu aller loin, elle était vraiment mal en point et pour complètement la soigner il aurait dû se sacrifier. »

« C'est pour ça que tu les as séparé ? » demanda Goku, le sourire toujours aux lèvres.

« Oui. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ils n'étaient pas sortis de la pièce de toute la journée. Bulma était montée calmer ses bébés et leur donner à manger puis elle était revenue au salon. Là, ils attendaient tous que Trunk ou Kats ouvre les yeux. Aucun des guerriers ici présent ne voulait prendre le risque de rater leurs réveils.

Végéta leur avait apprit que le collier que portait sa fille était un bijou aux grands pouvoirs qui revenait à toutes les femmes saiyens qui avaient comme vocation de devenir soldat. Celui qu'elle portait était le bijou destiné à la première fille de la famille royal. Son père n'ayant eu qu'un garçon, il l'avait donné à Végéta avant que sa planète ne meurt pour qu'il puisse à son tour le donner à sa fille. Les femmes ne faisaient généralement pas de bons guerriers. Elles étaient physiquement moins fortes que les hommes et se fatiguaient généralement plus vite. Mais ce bijou permettait de palier ce manque de force par l'utilisation de la magie. Au vu des nombreuses cicatrices sur les paumes de ses mains, Kats devait bien savoir manipuler le bijou. Il était heureux qu'elle ait appris à son frère le dessin qu'il fallait tracer pour le transfert d'énergie…

Le guerrier semblait étrangement inquiet. Si les autres personnes présentes dans la salle ne semblèrent pas le remarquer, Goku le sentait. Il se dégageait de son adversaire de toujours une onde de tristesse et de résignation. Végéta savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour les aider et ça lui faisait bizarre car pour la première fois de sa vie il était impuissant. Ses yeux ne pouvaient se détacher du corps de ses enfants et il ne cessait de se demander comment ils avaient grandi et où ils avaient bien pu acquérir une force pareille. Il était inutile de le nier, son fils et sa fille ensemble étaient bien plus forts que lui. Soudain il comprit quelque chose d'important à les voir allonger là, il devait survivre à cette guerre contre les cyborgs pour pouvoir lui-même s'occuper de l'entraînement de ses enfants.

Dehors le soleil se couchait déjà. Bulma revînt de la cuisine avec une assiette remplie de saucisses et la posa au milieu de la table. Personne n'avait rien mangé depuis le matin et le début de cette si étrange journée. Trunk et sa sœur étaient toujours allongés l'un à côté de l'autre, leurs corps ne montrant aucun signe de vie. Goku se leva et se dirigea vers la table pour se servir, son estomac réclamant son dus. Alors qu'il avait le dos tourné et que plus personne n'y croyait, la jeune fille qui était arrivée plus tôt dans la journée se leva d'un bond, les faisant tous sursauter par la même occasion.

Kats regarda autour d'elle, perdue. Dans son dernier souvenir elle se trouvait au parc où, avec ses amis, elle donnait un concert. Il y avait foule et il faisait beau. Mais les cyborgs étaient arrivés mettant tout sans dessus-dessous. Elle s'était battu et… Etait-elle morte ? Les visages qu'elle voyait ne faisaient que la conforter dans cette idée. Soudain, son regard tomba sur le corps de son frère. Elle sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Il était si pâle… Se pouvait-il que lui aussi soit mort ? Elle tourna alors la paume de sa main vers elle et resta dans cette position pendant quelques secondes. Il y avait un dessin de graver dans sa chaire. Elle prit la main de son frère et la tourna vers elle, sûre qu'elle y découvrirait le même symbole. Elle resta tout d'abord là sans rien dire. Autour d'elle, les guerriers retenaient leurs souffles.

« Je ne suis pas morte ? » finit-elle par demander au vide, le regard perdu dans la contemplation de sa main.

Sans prévenir, elle se rua sur son frère et se mit à le secouer. Bulma voulu intervenir de peur qu'elle ne fasse du mal à son fils, mais Végéta l'en empêcha. Elle lui lança un regard outré mais il tînt bon, bien décidé à ne pas la laisser intervenir dans les affaires de leurs deux enfants. Ils étaient bien assez grands pour se débrouiller seuls, ils n'avaient pas besoin de leur maman.

« Trunk, idiot ! Réveille-toi ! Tu m'entends crétin ? Debout ! »

Elle le secoua jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre les yeux. Il semblait lui aussi perdu et regardait sa sœur chéri sans comprendre ce qui lui donnait droit à un tel traitement. Elle avait les yeux aux bords des larmes et était aussi pâle que lui. Il se souvint alors de ce qu'il venait de faire et sourit. Elle était en vie, il avait donc réussit !

« Tu m'as fait peur… » murmura la jeune fille en se jetant à son cou, ne pouvant retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. « Ne refais plus jamais ça ! C'est trop dangereux ! Tu aurais pu te tuer ! »

« Tu allais mourir… Je ne pouvais pas te laisser partir sans rien tenter. »

Attendrit, Goku se mit à sourire devant le tableau que formait les deux jumeaux. Ils étaient tellement touchants. Il eut une rapide pensée pour les deux bébés qui dormaient à l'étage et se demanda s'ils seraient aussi proches que ces deux là. Quelque chose lui dit que non, que les événements se déroulant de façon différentes dans les deux univers, la relation entre les jumeaux serait elle aussi différentes. Dommage, c'est deux là étaient beau à voir.

Après plusieurs minutes, la jeune femme se détacha de son frère et tourna pour la première fois depuis son arrivé dans ce monde toute son attention sur ceux qui l'entouraient. Elle remarque bien vite son père et sa mère. Elle sourit en se disant que cette dernière avait décidément beaucoup changé et qu'elle était vraiment très belle quand elle était jeune. Elle vit les amis de sa mère, ceux dont elle lui avait si souvent parlé. Il lui fut facile de placer un nom sur ces visages qu'elle avait tant de fois vu en photos et dans leurs cercueils de verres. Goku se tenait à l'opposé de son père. Sa mère avait raison, Goku et son fils se ressemblait vraiment énormément. Son regard tomba enfin sur Gohan. Ce dernier se tenait un peu en retrait, semblant vouloir laisser les grands entre eux. Elle sentit sa gorge se serrer quand leurs regards se croisèrent avant de se mettre à rougir de sa stupidité. Cet enfant n'était pas son San Gohan. Oh bien sûr il lui ressemblait, mais ils n'avaient rien en commun car l'un avait encore son père alors que l'autre l'avait perdu, emporté par une stupide maladie, l'un était en vie et l'autre était déjà dans le royaume des morts.

« Il y a un problème ? » demanda timidement le garçon se sentant mal à l'aise de se sentir ainsi observé.

« Non. C'est juste que… tu me rappel quelqu'un que j'ai bien connu, c'est tout. » répondit-elle en souriant tristement.

Kats se tourna de nouveau vers son frère. Sur son visage était apparue la même expression que sur le sien. Triste et résigné. Depuis toujours ils partageaient ce qu'ils ressentaient et Trunk savait très bien que le souvenir de Gohan était douloureux pour sa sœur et que de voir l'enfant qu'il est dans ce monde n'était pas facile à supporter pour elle. Souhaitant détourner son esprit de ce souvenir, il lui posa la question qui brûlait les lèvres de tous les guerriers présents dans la salle.

« Que c'est-il passé ? Comment as-tu pu te faire battre de la sorte ? »

La jeune femme poussa un soupir. Elle savait bien qu'à un moment ou un autre elle aurait à s'expliquer. Sous le regard surprit de son père et ses amis, elle porta les mains de chaque côtés de sa tête et se mit à réciter un chant étrange dans une langue inconnu pour la majeure partie des personnes présentes. Seul Petit Cœur sembla surprit de reconnaître sa langue natal dans la bouche de la survivante.

Végéta était agréablement surpris. Sa fille était encore plus douée qu'il ne l'avait pensé en voyant Trunk pratiquer le transfert d'énergie. Elle arrivait à manipuler le collier bien mieux que la plus grande partie des femmes de sa planète. Si le transfert d'énergie était un tour difficile à réaliser, le partage des souvenirs l'était encore plus. A sa connaissance, aucune femme n'était parvenue à un tel niveau de magie. Bien sûr d'autres peuples, des peuples pour qui la magie était inné, avaient réussit à faire ce qu'elle était en train de faire, mais jamais une saiyen n'y était parvenu. Etait-ce grâce à sa partie humaine qu'elle parvenait à accomplir de tels miracles ? Ou bien s'entraînait-elle vraiment beaucoup ? Si ces prodiges n'étaient dus qu'à l'entraînement, alors elle devait y passer pas mal d'heures tous les jours.

Non, l'entraînement ne pouvait pas être la seule cause. Bien sûr elle devait beaucoup pratiquer, mais sa part humaine ne devait pas être étrangère à ce phénomène. Pour la première fois depuis leurs naissances, il fut heureux de leur métissage. Il n'aurait jamais cru penser ça un jour, mais le fait qu'ils soient des enfants humains leur apportait beaucoup.

Les mains de la jeune fille se mirent à briller. Trunk ne semblait pas le moins du monde surpris par le phénomène. Elle faisait souvent ça quand ils étaient ensemble. C'était mieux que simplement raconter des souvenirs, elle les faisait véritablement revivre. C'était comme si elle avait toute sa vie d'enregistrer sur bande vidéo et qu'elle pouvait les visionner sur écran géant. Une boule de lumière se forma enfin devant son front et se mit à grossir. Bientôt elle fut aussi grosse que sa tête, puis aussi grosse que son corps. Elle s'éleva légèrement au-dessus du sol et devant translucide.

« Hé bien, ça a commencé pendant le concert. Tu sais, le concert au parc, je t'en avais parlé avant que tu ne partes. »

Une scène de concert apparut dans la sphère, puis ce fut le tour du fameux parc. Il faisait noir et la lune était pleine. Sur scène, quatre personnes gesticulaient sous la lumière des projeteurs alors que la foule les acclamait. Tout semblait aller pour le mieux dans ce monde-ci.

_Kats serrait le micro entre ses mains. Avant de monter sur scène elle avait eu le traque, mais à présent la foule face à elle la rassurait. Comme toujours ils s'en sortaient à merveille. La foule les aimait et eux aimaient partager leur amour de la musique. _

_Elle rayonnait. Son frère ne tarderait pas à revenir, sa mère allait bien et semblait couler le parfait amour avec son nouvel petit ami, elle chantait dans le parc avec ses amis et les cyborgs n'avaient pas montré signe de vie depuis des jours. Que demander de plus ? Alors qu'elle entamait le refrain, elle leva les yeux vers le ciel. Elle savait ce qu'elle aurait voulu de plus, mais le moment n'était pas encore venu._

_Quelque chose dans la foule attira son attention. Des cheveux blonds et une veste bleue. Non, ce n'était pas possible, pas eux. Pourquoi choisissait-il ce moment précis pour se manifester ? Ils auraient au moins pu attendre qu'elle finisse sa chanson ! Comme pour confirmer ce qu'elle venait de voir, deux corps s'élevèrent de la foule et se placèrent face à elle, les bras croisés sur leurs torses. La foule se mit à pousser des cris, les gens se mirent à courir dans tous les sens, mais personne ne semblait décidé à quitter le parc. La jeune fille se tourna vers ses amis qui avaient arrêté de jouer et leur fit un rapide signe de la tête. Aussitôt ils descendirent de l'estrade et se dirigèrent vers les personnes affolées qui ne trouvaient pas la sortie. De son côté, la jeune fille s'éleva dans les aires pour faire face à ses adversaires._

_« Alors c'est vrai ce qu'on dit ? » demanda le garçon, un beau jeune homme qu'elle aurait tout a fait trouvé à son goût s'il n'avait pas été un assassin. « Ton frère est parti et t'a laissé toute seule ? »_

_« Je n'ai pas besoin de mon frère pour vous battre. »_

_Les deux cyborgs se mirent à rire, la faisant serrer les dents. Il est vrai que même quand son frère et elle étaient ensemble ils n'avaient jamais réussi à les vaincre, mais ce n'est pas parce qu'elle était seule qu'elle devait fuir !_

_« J'ai une petite surprise pour vous. »_

_Un sourire apparut sur les fines lèvres de la jeune fille. Ses cheveux devinrent rouges, on aurait dit qu'ils étaient en flammes. Ses poings fermés commencèrent à devenir rouge eux aussi. Ils dégageaient une étrange chaleur, comme s'il s'était s'agit de fer qu'on chauffait à blanc. Soudain, ses mains se mirent à flamber et elle les lança en avant. Sous le coup de la surprise, les cyborgs ne purent rien faire pour échapper aux deux boules de feux lancées par la jeune fille. La femme cyborg se releva et épousseta sa veste qui avait commencée à prendre feu par endroit._

_« Et tu penses vraiment nous arrêter avec ça ? Il faudra trouver mieux. »_

_Le combat s'engagea entre les deux femmes. Kats faisait appel à toute sa magie et toute sa force. Elle remarqua que la foule avait fini de quitter le parc, au moins son publique était en sécurité. Prêt de la grille d'entrer se trouvaient ses amis. C'est vrai qu'ils n'étaient que de simple humain, mais ils étaient dotés d'une force qui dépassait la moyenne. Elle savait que bien qu'ils soient forts et étaient la majeure partie du temps prêt à tout pour l'aider, ils n'interviendraient pas dans ce combat. Ils n'étaient pas assez puissants, tout ce qu'ils arriveraient à faire c'est à se faire tuer. _

_Le combat dura plusieurs dizaines de minutes. Kats avait tout d'abord pouvoir cru prendre l'avantage, mais bientôt les rôles reprirent leurs places habituelles et les cyborgs prirent le dessus. _

_Kats se retrouva à terre, les cyborgs semblant vouloir s'assurer qu'elle était bien morte. Quand enfin ils furent sur qu'elle ne bougeait plus, ils quittèrent le parc en riant, semblant heureux d'avoir réussi à éliminer une de leur plus ancienne et plus puissante adversaire. Elle hors jeu et son frère parti, il ne restait plus rien pour les empêcher de détruire la Terre._

_Les amis de la jeune fille se précipitèrent sur le corps. Elle avait de très nombreuses blessures et il semblait que rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de mourir. Pourtant elle respirait encore et son cœur continuait de battre. Voulant tout faire pour la sauver, ils la transportèrent jusqu'à chez Bulma. Mais elle non plus ne pouvait rien faire._

L'écran improvisé disparut et la jeune fille se laissa tomber en arrière. Ce petit exercice la fatiguait toujours énormément, mais ça l'amusait de se servir de ce don pour montrer les évènements à son frère.

« Et tu m'as fait ramener et me voilà. En attendant il n'y a plus personne pour les aider là bas si quelque chose tourne mal. »

« Je sais mais nous n'avions pas le choix. Si je ne te ramenais pas, tu mourais. »

Il y eut un long moment de silence pendant lequel les jumeaux se regardèrent avec tendresse.

« Qui vous a apprit à vous battre ainsi ? » voulu savoir Goku, curieux.

« Gohan. » répondit Trunk en lançant un rapide coup d'œil à sa sœur.

« Kats, tu pourrais peut-être nous montrer tout ça… » suggéra Goku.

_Je n'ai pas eu de review sur le dernier chapitre, ça veut dire que vous n'aimez pas ma fic ?_

_Je dois continuer ou arrêter ? A vous de décider !_


	4. Chapitre 3

_Hello_

_Je viens de retrouver le net, alors je vais me remettre dans mes histoires. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !_

_Bonne lecture_

Chapitre 3 : La salle aux morts

La jeune fille sembla réfléchir pendant quelques secondes, mais sa décision était déjà prise. Elle avait le moyen de leur montrer ce qui s'était passé et tout ce qui était arrivé dans son monde depuis que eux étaient morts. Elle comprenait leur curiosité et avait envi de la satisfaire. Ainsi, plus de questions qui pourraient la déranger ou la mettre mal à l'aise. Il lui suffirait de se replonger une seule fois dans le passé et après tout le monde serait au courant. Et aussi, elle en avait envi tout simplement. Elle voulait partager avec ces gens qu'elle ne connaissait quasiment pas, mais qui avaient d'une certaine manière toujours étaient présents dans sa vie, tout ce qu'elle et son frère avaient vécu pour arriver jusque là. Elle savait aussi que ça la soulagerait de revivre son histoire encore une fois. Mais avant de faire revenir les souvenirs elle devait demander son accord à son frère. Après tout c'était son histoire à lui aussi.

« Qu'est ce que tu en dis 'ti frère ? Tu es OK ? »

« Si tu t'en sens encore la force. Je te rappel que tu as failli y rester ! »

La jeune fille hocha la tête. Elle se sentait parfaitement capable de refaire son petit tour de passe-passe. Après un dernier regard à ses nouveaux amis elle posa ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête et se concentra. Du coin de l'œil elle vit que San Gohan l'encourageait silencieusement. Le pauvre ne se doutait pas un seul instant de ce qu'il allait voir.

La bulle de lumière revint de nouveau, puis elle se transforma afin de devenir un parfais écran à souvenir. Les personnes présentes se reculèrent et s'assirent sur le sol afin de mieux voir les images qui n'allaient pas tarder à y défiler.

Une image apparut enfin, celle de deux enfants âgés d'environ six ans courant dans les escaliers. Ils riaient aux éclats. Pour le moment tout semblait aller pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Ces deux enfants semblent totalement insouciants. Ils ne se doutent pas un seul instant que leurs vies est sur le point de basculer…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La petite fille courait après son frère en prenant garde à ne pas se prendre les pieds dans son pantalon qui était un peu trop grand pour elle. Elle avait les cheveux un peu trop long, tout comme son jumeau. On aurait dit que leur mère ne pensait pas vraiment qu'une bonne coupe de cheveux et des vêtements convenables étaient vraiment importants. Un collier avec une drôle de pierre rebondissait sur son torse. La chaîne était encore un peu trop longue, mais d'ici quelques années elle lui irait parfaitement.

Le petit garçon arriva enfin en haut des escaliers. Il s'adossa contre le mur pour reprendre son souffle. Profitant d'un moment d'inattention, sa sœur lui sauta dessus et se mit à le chatouiller. Ne pouvant se défendre face à cette attaque surprise, le garçon aux cheveux violets se mit à rires aux éclats. Après plusieurs minutes de ce si sévère châtiment, les deux enfants s'adossèrent contre le mur en tentant de calmer leurs rires et la crise de hoquet qui secouait la petite fille.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » demanda cette dernière entre deux hoquets qui lui secouèrent l'estomac et lui firent mal à la gorge.

« Je ne sais pas, tu as une idée ? »

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit et les deux enfants se turent immédiatement. Leur mère alla ouvrir la porte d'entrée et poussa un cri de surprise quand elle reconnu son visiteur.

« Gohan ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

Les enfants glissèrent leurs têtes le long du mur afin de voir ce qui se passait sans pour autant se faire voir. C'était une de leur cachette préférée quand leur mère avait des invités. Elle ne se doutait pas un seul instant que ses enfants s'amusaient à espionner tous ses faits et gestes. La jeune fille eu tout d'abord du mal à reconnaître San Gohan. Il avait tellement changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu ! Cela devait bien faire deux ans qu'il n'était pas venu leur rendre visite. Ses cheveux avaient poussé et lui cachait une partie du visage. Ses vêtements qui étaient justes à sa taille au moment de son départ vers les montagnes étaient à présent trop petits et tombaient en lambeaux en de nombreux endroits. Il était sal, avait le visage noir de terre et de crasse. Un bon bain ne lui aurait pas fait de mal, mais l'enfant se doutait bien que là où il était parti s'entraîner il n'y avait pas de salle de bain.

Elle se demanda si son entraînement avait porté ses fruits et s'il était maintenant capable de se battre contre les cyborgs, et surtout s'il était capable de les éliminer. Gohan était un grand guerrier, elle le savait. Elle savait aussi que son destin était de se battre jusqu'à la mort pour venger ses amis. Mais quelque part en elle ses pensées lui firent peur. Elle aimait bien San Gohan et ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Il était tellement mignon…

« Hé ! Kats ! » chuchota Trunk pour attirer son attention. « Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ? »

« Rien. » répondit la petite fille en serrant les dents.

« C'est Gohan que tu regardes avec ces yeux de merlan frit ? On dirait bien qu'il te plait ! »

« Non, pas du tout ! »

« Oh ! La menteuse, elle est amoureuse ! Attends ici je vais aller lui dire que tu le trouve mignon. »

Kats attrapa son frère par le bras juste avant qu'il ne se lève. Elle le força à se rasseoir et il se mit à rire en silence tout en se frottant le bras là où sa sœur l'avait prit quelques secondes plus tôt. Elle avait déjà une sacrée force dans les bras.

« Reste là idiot ! Tu veux que maman sache où on se cache pour l'observer où quoi ? »

« Mais je disais ça pour rire moi, je comptais pas aller le voir ton Gohan. »

Ils virent leur mère passer une main sur le visage de son ami pour en chasser les cheveux sals qui tombaient devant. Elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche devant le spectacle qu'offrait le jeune homme.

« Il va te falloir un bon bain. Après je t'emmènerais chez le coiffeur, ça doit faire longtemps qu'ils n'ont pas vu une paire de ciseau ! »

« Non, c'est bon. Va pour le bain mais tu laisses mes cheveux en paix. Je les couperais bien moi-même quand le moment sera venu. »

« Laisses moi au moins te trouver d'autres vêtements que ceux que tu porte. Mais dis moi, ta mère sait que tu es revenu dans le coin ? »

Il y eut un silence. Bulma regardait son invité en se tenant les poings sur les hanches alors que ce dernier se dandinait d'une jambe sur l'autre. De toute évidence il n'avait pas encore prit la peine de contacter sa mère. La jeune femme, qui était également une mère, poussa un nouveau soupir. Elle se doutait bien qu'il n'était pas encore retourné chez lui, sa mère ne l'aurait pas laissé partir avec de telles loques sur le dos.

« Elle a le droit de savoir que tu es ici. Elle doit beaucoup s'inquiéter pour toi tu sais. Si un seul de mes enfants s'avisait de partir sans jamais donner de nouvelles comme tu le fais, je crois bien que je deviendrais folle. »

« J'irais la voir après, » promit le garçon, les épaules basses.

Il savait que ce qu'il faisait n'était pas bien et que ça ne lui aurait rien coûté d'envoyer de temps à autre une lettre à sa mère. Mais il se disait qu'elle se ferait moins de souci ainsi. Et surtout il ne voulait pas qu'elle l'empêche de partir comme elle avait si souvent essayé de le faire avec son père quand il était encore en vie.

« Bulma, j'ai faim. »

La jeune femme se mit à rire. Il ressemblait tellement à son père par moment. Il était parti pendant deux ans et maintenant qu'il était de retour la première chose qu'il trouvait à dire c'était « j'ai faim »

« Viens à la cuisine, je vais te préparer à manger. »

Les deux enfants virent leur mère et leur ami se diriger vers la cuisine. Quand ils entendirent la porte de la pièce claquer, ils purent enfin se remettre debout. Kats fit quelques mouvements avec les jambes pour tenter d'en chasser les fourmis qui les parcouraient.

« Je ne savais pas que Gohan allait revenir. »

« Je pense que maman n'ont plus vu la tête qu'elle a fait en le voyant. Faut dire, il est tellement sal. »

« Moi je le trouve mignon. »

« C'est parce que toi t'es amoureuse, pas moi. »

La petite fille tira la langue et regarda une nouvelle fois en direction de la porte de la cuisine. Ils risquaient de rester enfermer là dedans pendant un bon bout de temps. Ils avaient le champ libre pour tout un tas de bêtise.

« Trunk, j'ai une idée. »

« Oh, oh ! Ça sent mauvais ça. »

« Et si on allait dans la chambre du sous-sol, tu sais là où maman nous interdit d'aller. »

« Je l'avais dit que ça sentais mauvais, » marmonna le garçon.

« Allez ! Tu n'es pas curieux de savoir ce que maman garde là dedans ? Quand elle y va, elle revient toujours en pleurant. Ça se trouve c'est là qu'elle cache les photos de papa. »

Une lueur s'illumina dans les yeux de Trunk. Sa sœur savait à quel point il pouvait se montrer curieux quand il s'agissait de tout ce qui avait attrait de prêt ou de loin à son père. Leur mère n'avait pas une seule photo de lui dans toute la maison et elle n'en parlait jamais. C'était à croire qu'il n'avait jamais existé. Kats se disait parfois que c'était parce qu'elle avait peut-être honte. Peut-être leur père n'avait-il rien du grand héro qu'ils s'imaginaient.

« D'accord, on y va ! »

En prenant garde à ne pas faire de bruit, les jumeaux descendirent l'escalier. En passant devant la porte de la cuisine ils se mirent à marcher sur la pointe des pieds de peur de se faire entendre, mais la voix de Gohan les firent s'arrêter un court instant, juste le temps d'écouter ce qu'il disait à leur mère.

« Mais Bulma ! Ils ont le droit de s'entraîner, tout comme moi. »

« Je t'ai dit non ! »

« Mais ce sont les enfants de Végéta ! » s'emporta Gohan dans la petite pièce. « Ils sont eux aussi à demi-saiyen. Ils représentent l'issue de secourt du monde ! Si tu me les confiais, même une seule année, je suis sûr qu'ils pourraient devenir beaucoup plus fort que moi ! »

« Mes enfants ne sont pas une issue de secourt. Tu as vu des petits panneaux verts qui clignotaient sur leurs têtes ? Ils ont beau êtres ses enfants, ils sont encore trop jeunes pour se battre. »

« Quand Piccolo m'a entraîné je n'étais pas plus vieux qu'eux, » marmonna le jeune homme.

« Je sais bien, mais la situation l'obligeait. Ce sont mes enfants, comprends-moi ! J'ai déjà perdu leur père en le laissant se battre contre ces monstres, je ne les perdrais pas non plus. Pas maintenant. Attends encore un peu, laisse leur le temps de grandir. »

Les enfants ne comprirent pas ce que répondit Gohan. Comprenant que la conversation était terminée, ils se mirent à courir jusqu'à l'escalier qui menait au sous-sol.

Ils remontèrent sans un bruit le long couloir qui était plongé dans le noir. Ils ne voulaient surtout pas prendre le risque d'allumer la lumière, ne voulant pas alerter leur mère. S'ils se faisaient prendre ici ils risquaient de ne plus jamais sortir de leur chambre de toutes leurs vies. Trunk tremblait de tous ses membres. Sa sœur avait beau se montrer plus courageuse, intérieurement elle n'en menait pas large non plus. Elle ne savait pas ce que cette chambre renfermait et elle commençait à se demander si se promener ici était vraiment une bonne idée. Mais quand ils arrivèrent enfin devant la porte de la salle interdite, la curiosité l'emporta et elle posa la main sur la poigné.

« Si ça se trouve, la porte va être fermée à clé. » suggéra son frère plein d'espoir.

La petite fille actionna la poignet et la porte s'ouvrit sans même qu'elle est eu à forcer. Elle poussa la porte et resta sur le pallier sans oser entrer. Mais maintenant qu'elle était là, elle ne pouvait plus reculer. S'ils se faisaient prendre, autant que ce soit pour quelque chose de valable et non pour être resté sur le palier.

Les enfants se prirent la main, tentant de se réconforter mutuellement. Trunk, en bon petit garçon, entra en premier. Il s'était toujours considéré comme responsable de sa sœur et ce pas seulement parce qu'il était un garçon mais également parce qu'il était née dix minutes avant elle, ce qui lui donnait la position tant convoité de « grand frère » Il tentait toujours de se montrer le plus courageux et le plus fort, même si la majeure partie du temps c'était sa sœur qui trouvait des bêtises à faire. Quand ils étaient à l'école et qu'un garçon venait ennuyer Kats, c'était toujours lui qui prenait sa défense, même s'il savait parfaitement qu'elle était tout a fait capable de se défendre toute seule. En cet instant il était non seulement poussé par son envi de réaffirmer sa position de grand frère, mais également par sa curiosité grandissante. Peut-être allait-il enfin voir à quoi ressemblait son père, après tant de temps à se l'imaginer dans son esprit.

Quand ils mirent les pieds dans la salle, les lumières s'allumèrent révélant à leurs yeux quelque chose que leur mère ne voulait surtout pas qu'ils découvrent si jeunes. Bien sûr qu'elle projetait de les emmener dans cet endroit pour leur présenter ses grands héros qui s'étaient sacrifiés pour que eux vivent, mais pas maintenant. Elle les jugeait encore trop petits et pensait qu'un tel spectacle les perturberait. Elle était loin de se douter que ses enfants avaient une telle dose de courage dans les veines. Quand ils virent tous ces cercueils de verre alignés debout contre le mur, ils n'hurlèrent pas et ne se sauvèrent pas. Ils se contentèrent de pénétrer totalement dans la pièce pour regarder tous ces caissons sensés protéger les corps morts de plus prêt.

La pièce était assez grande et de forme circulèrent. Les cercueils étaient alignés sur le mur et les morts semblaient ainsi les dominer. Trunk tira la manche de la jeune fille et lui en montra un du doigt. Il contenait un homme de taille moyenne, aux cheveux en piques noirs. Il portait une simple combinaison bleu et blanche et semblait comme endormi. Les deux enfants allèrent se placer devant le corps, délaissant complètement les autres.

« Tu crois que c'est lui ? » demanda la petite fille.

« J'en suis sûr. C'est comme ça que je l'imaginais. »

Ils eurent un long moment de silence. Ils se contentaient de regarder leur père en se tenant par la main. C'est Trunk qui brisa ce silence le premier en posant la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« A ton avis, comment était-il ? »

« Courageux et très fier. » répondit une forte voix d'adolescent dans leur dos.

Les deux enfants se retournèrent dans un seul mouvement. Ils furent surpris de découvrir Gohan sur le pas de la porte, les bras croisés sur son torse, mais également rassuré de ne pas découvrir leur mère.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites là tous les deux ? Votre mère sait où vous êtes ? »

Les deux enfants secouèrent négativement la tête et Gohan se sentit attendri de les voir ainsi. Il était courant pour lui de se sentir ainsi quand il voyait les deux jumeaux ensembles. Il lui semblait qu'il ne pourrait jamais rien leur refuser, en particulier à Kats de qui il s'était toujours senti plus proche. Elle n'avait beau être qu'une enfant encore, il voyait en elle la jeune femme qu'elle ne tarderait pas à devenir, et il aimait cette vision.

« Je m'en doutais. Je savais bien que Bulma ne vous aurait pas permis de venir ici avant une bonne dizaine d'année, voir jamais s'il ne tenait qu'à elle. C'est la première fois que vous venez ici ? »

Là encore les jumeaux hochèrent la tête en même temps, faisant sourire le jeune homme. Il vint se placer derrière les enfants et les tint par les épaules un instant.

« Votre père était un grand guerrier. Comment avez-vous su que c'était lui ? »

Pour la première fois, Trunk prit la parole. Il avait la gorge sèche et tremblait de peur à l'idée qu'il n'aille tout répéter à Bulma.

« Je l'imaginais souvent avant. Je savais qu'il ressemblerait à ça. »

Gohan sourit de nouveau et les força à s'éloigner du caisson. Il leur montra alors le premier corps sur la gauche, à l'opposé de celui de Végéta.

« Ici c'est Yamcha, le premier fiancé de votre maman. Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi elle a mit son caisson si loin de celui de Végéta, à croire qu'elle a peur qu'ils ne se battent même mort. A coté de lui c'est Tenshinhan, un humain qui avait, comme son voisin, une très grande force. A côté c'est Chaos. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils ont accepté qu'ils ne se battent lui aussi. Tout le monde savait qu'il n'en sortirait pas vivant mais… Enfin on avait besoin de toutes les forces nécessaires, vous comprenez ? Là, c'est Krilin, le meilleur ami de mon père. Et là, c'est papa. Il est mort avant même que les cyborgs n'arrivent. C'est une maladie qui l'a emporté… Votre mère dit toujours que s'il avait été encore en vie ça ne se serait pas passé pareil. Mais on ne pourra jamais savoir. A sa droite c'est Piccolo, mon maître. C'est grâce à lui si je suis aussi fort maintenant. Avec lui on disparut les boules de cristal du dragon. Votre mère vous en a déjà parlé je suppose ? »

Les enfants hochèrent affirmativement la tête. Ils écoutaient Gohan plus attentivement qu'ils n'avaient jamais écouté leurs maîtres à l'école, ou même leur mère.

« Et enfin Végéta, votre père. Quand il est mort vous n'étiez que des bébés, c'est normal que vous ne vous souveniez plus de lui. Je suppose que Bulma ne vous a jamais montré de photos de lui ? »

« Elle n'aime pas quand on parle de lui. » répondit simplement la petite fille en faisant la moue.

« Dit, pourquoi vous gardez tous ces corps ici ? C'est macabre ! Juste sous la maison en plus ! »

« Votre mère et moi on a toujours l'espoir d'un jour vaincre les cyborgs et pouvoir réunir de nouveau les boules du dragon. »

« Tu nous as dit qu'elles avaient disparu ! »

« Celles se trouvant sur Terre oui, mais pas celles de Namek ! Mais pour les récupérer il faudrait pouvoir partir dans l'espace et vu la situation actuelle avec les cyborgs ce n'est pas possible. Mais si un jour cela arrivait alors nous ramènerions tous nos amis à la vie. »

Un triste sourire apparut sur son visage. Kats le regarda et sentit son cœur se briser. Elle lut en lui comme s'il avait été un livre. Il savait que jamais il ne pourrait ramener ses amis, où que le jour où cela arriverait il serait lui aussi passé dans l'autre monde. Elle vit aussi à travers cet étrange sourire à quel point tous ceux qu'il offrait habituellement aux autres étaient faux. Il bouillait de rage envers les cyborgs de lui avoir volé sa vie et comptait bien leur faire payer au centuple, même si cela signifiait qu'il devait y laisser la vie.

« Aller, sortez de là maintenant pendant que votre mère est occupée. Dépêchez-vous ! »

Les enfants sortirent de la pièce sans demander leur reste mais virent avant de partir les larmes rouler le long des joues de leur ami…

_Une review pour m'encourager ?_

_A bientot_


End file.
